The Devouring
| nextepisode= }} The Devouring is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-fifth overall. Premise A gluttonous monster goes on a high cholesterol rampage on Crystal Cove. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Dr. Rick Spartan * Cachinga * Deputy * Albrect J. Schwartz Villains: * Francilee Jackson * Gluten Demon * Professor Pericles * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Mr. E Other characters: * Professor Horatio Kharon * Waitress * Baker * Marion Spartan Locations * Crystal Cove ** The Francilee Show ** Destroido Corp. *** Mr. E's lair ** Rogers Mansion ** Plan P-izza from Outer Space ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum *** Broken Spine ** Campus Burger ** Bloody Stake ** Bakery from the Black Lagoon ** Let Them Eat Cake! ** Sandwich shop ** Bagel Barrel ** Mr. J's Pancakes * Miskatonic University Objects * Supernatural Curses and the Extra-dimensional Forces Behind Them * Pizza * Photo of Marion Spartan * Gang's flashlight * Hamburgers * Cachinga's flashlight * Screwdriver * Sandwiches * Cakes * Bagels * Submarine sandwich * Double Bacon Mayonnaise Butter-Stuffed Pasta Surprise * Pancakes * Tercero Llave Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Dr. Spartan's Jeep * Police car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * This is the second appearances of Rick Spartan and Cachinga; they last appeared in . * This is also the second appearance of Francilee Jackson; she last appeared in , where she was also a suspect. * Mr. E is shown to still have feeling for Cassidy Williams as he has pictures of her and her alter-ego Angel Dynamite on his computer in this episode; their relationship revealed in and . She was believed to have died in . * Fred and Daphne get back together at the end of this episode, after breaking up in . Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on March 8, 2013. * Scooby announces the "previously on..." recap. * The Campus Burger had switched to veggie burgers in , but have apparently gone back to meat. * This is the only episode to contain a carnivorous moment; a hallucination of the Gluten Demon is seen swallowing Francilee Jackson onscreen at the very beginning. Cultural references * The Crystal Cove initials (CC) are marked as a logo on a water tower in the studio where Francilee's show was broadcast, in a similar manner to Warner Bros.' Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Marion's hair in the photo is brown, instead of blonde. Although, she could've dyed it either color. * When the over-sized Shaggy and Scooby first tackle the Gluten Demon, Scooby doesn't have any black spots on his body, which appear after the three of them smash out of the Bakery from the Black Lagoon. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Gluten Demon is credited as "Gluten Monster". In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 18, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: For the Love of Snack DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 11, 2018. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes